


Sniffles

by whitearrow



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/whitearrow
Summary: A one shot of a sick Xander~





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> get well soon ;;

Xander grew more and more irritated as the morning passed. He abhorred this--these damn sniffles. He’d already gone through a dozen handkerchiefs and grew weary of procuring them. He took utmost care of his health. So how could he have fallen to the treacherous common cold?

Laslow had been hounding him all day to take rest and remedies for this bout, but Xander had no intention of shirking work.

That is, until Laslow followed through on his threat on using his last resort: Corrin.

“Xandeeeeer!” Came a voice from afar that Xander knew to escape from. He imagined her marching towards his room, hands on his hips. He assessed the room to mark points of escape--but there were none.

He would not easily admit defeat. He blew his nose one final time, and busied himself in his notes in an unseeming manner. “Ah Corrin,” he said as she made her way over to him. “What do you need dea--” He sneezed hard enough to send his parchment rolling off his desk in the midst of his greeting. Damnation.

“Xander, I will not allow you to work in this condition!”

“It’s merely the pollen in the air--”

“It is winter. It's not allergies, you're sick, a ghastly shade of pale and--good heavens!” Corrin gasped as she tested the back of her hand upon his forehead. “You've got a terrible fever.”

“I’m simply so warm because you must have been out in the cold. And allergies can strike any time. Now, will you please allow me to return to this, I'd rather it not keep piling up.”

“Not on my watch. You’re going to bed, if it's the last thing I do!” She tugged on his arm stubbornly, and Xander was impressed at how far she was able to move him, though it was more likely that he was weaker from illness than he thought. The determination of his wife’s efforts moved him, and he reluctantly lay down on their bed, although he wore quite the doleful look.

“Sometimes I wonder whether you married me or your paperwork,” Corrin huffed. “Now then, stay still or I shall tie you up myself.” She hurried off, though she looked over her shoulder several times before her exit to see if he was scheming anything.   
Her diligence was admirable, he sighed, though he had a fond smile on his face. She returned several times with cold presses and blankets, and he had no opportunity of escape.

Work left his mind however, as Corrin kept treating him with sternness and affection of equal amounts. “This wouldn't happen if only you went to bed at a proper time, you know.” She pouted and wiped his brow of sweat with great care. “I told you, you would fall ill. And see!” She put the towel down and went back to massaging his head; she had no idea how much it worked to relieve his headaches.

“But it’s worth it, I think. Your care is second to none, and I'd prefer you over the most learned doctor in the realm.”  
At that Corrin blushed and lightly squished his cheeks.

“This fever is getting you delirious--I’ll go get you soup! And lots of medicine,” she muttered under her breath.

Xander laughed and thought that maybe she was right, if he was being so sentimental. His current task was to finish yet another cup of this herbal tea. Truthfully he despised it and wanted to give it to his plant, but Corrin had a keen nose that would give him away. He was promised kisses after he got better--it was an incentive that was rather effective, as pained as he was to admit so.

He recalled how he would use similar measures to take care of a much younger Corrin in their youth. She would stubbornly refuse the bitter syrup from everyone. Xander would promise her extra visits and regale exciting tales of the outside world if only she would be a good girl and get better. Her boundless energy had her wanting to play and play and play all day with him, and nobody’s coaxing but his would get her to stay in bed. He would be reprimanded by Garon for spoiling her instead of letting her grow strong, but from the moment Xander met Corrin, he already had a soft spot for her.

His reminiscing ended when Corrin gently kissed his head upon her return. “Copper for your thoughts?”

“Merely remembering our role reversal when you were younger. Quite the headstrong girl you were--and are.”

“Oh, I used to like being sick...because I would get to see you a lot more. I suppose that's what you meant earlier...but Xander, we could spend more time together if you just relaxed a little bit.” She set the soup down on the nightstand and smoothed out the wrinkles on his forehead. “The war is over. We live in peace. Must you be so hardheaded? You're every bit of stubborn as I am, if not more.”

“Perhaps we learned from each other,” he smiled. Corrin kissed his head once more, and insisted on feeding him before his soup grew cold. They spent this time in a comfortable silence. Even as she sat at his bedside, he would gently stroke her free hand and admire her with such fervent gazes, Corrin worried that his temperature had gone up even more. With that thought, she poured out some medicine into a formidably sized spoon, and Xander quickly shut his mouth and shook his head.

“I’ll give you more massages...I’ll do what you like…” Corrin glanced between his legs, and though his resolve  
wavered greatly, he kept his mouth clamped shut. “I-I’ll dress up again for you!” She blushed a great amount with her last bribe for him, and hid her face with her hand.

“Really?” he quirked an eyebrow, and Corrin took advantage of the opening. She shoved the spoonful of syrup into his mouth and let out a sigh of relief.

“Are all men the same,” she grumbled under her breath. “You better not be so difficult your next dose, otherwise I’ll rescind my offer.”

“So you really will erm...dress--”

“Yes, yes, no need to repeat it. It's not until you get better a--a--any--ah-CHOO!” For such a small woman she let out an impressive sneeze. Then another. And yet, another. He swore the walls were shaking from the sheer might of her sneezing, though he dared not say it out loud. “I’m fine--” she then began a strong bout of coughing. “It's just allergies,” she said as Xander put an arm around her and pulled her close. “I need to take care of you!”

“You, my dear wife, need bed rest. I’ll call for Jakob in a bit--but it looks like we’ll both need a sick day today.” She squirmed half-heartedly a few times, then nestled in beside Xander.

“Well...at least this way I’ll get to spend time cuddling you,” her voice was already thick and there was no denying that she too caught his cold. “Since I’m sick now too--” she kissed him very lightly on the lips this time, and giggled at how much more pinker his nose grew.

“You’ll never change, will you?” he drew the covers over them both, and blew out the candle to darken the room.

She shook her head as she yawned, and fell asleep soundly against his chest. He too welcomed the chance to sleep, until their overzealous retainers would bother them once more.


End file.
